starlinkfandomcom-20200215-history
Research: Paint Job List
A placeholder for me to publish my data and findings for new Paint Job mods. All published listings will go into a "Paint Job Class List" table to finally place it into the Paint Job page under a tab viewer. Paint Jobs gained from the same planet have a base pattern, with additional patterns appearing as the rarity / level increases. The only thing that changes are palettes, and which colors go where. Just count totals after the fact. Certain ones are guaranteed anyway. Mementos Here: # Thicket’s Nameplate (50 Cogs) ## Corsair’s Eclipse, Rare # King Rydra’s Crown (50 Cogs) ## Scourge, Rare # Arborwood Family Seal (200 Cogs) ## Mutiny, Legendary # Wanted: Leon Powalski / Strange Mugshot (NO EXP) ## None, as well as the Corneria Cake Recipe Card (By the way, each above gave 250 XP when turned into the Void) Dreadnought # Adventure Ahead, Legendary (2 of 4?) Arboretum # Adventure Ahead, Legendary ## Also gives the Arboretum Core, a unique core that emits lasers from the ship’s core as a defensive measure when in a critical state. . Prime (Planet-based?) # Armistice, Epic (1 of 1, 1 of 3 Tundria Primes) # (of 1 Vylus Primes) * Haven Master Prime Core: ** Armistice, Epic (2 of 2) ** Shield of Atlas, Rare (1 of 2) * Tundria Master Prime Core: ** Fundamental Theorem, Epic (1 of 4) ** Far From Refuge, Rare (2 of 4) ** Red Law, Epic (1 of 4, WS)? ** Armistice, Epic (1 of x, Arm) * Vylus Master Prime Core: ** Decomposite, Rare (1 of 3) ** Prospector Mantle, Epic (1 of 3) ** Far From Refuge, Rare (1 of 3) * Sonatus Master Prime Core: ** Fundamental Theorem, Epic (1 of 3) (How strange…) ** Far From Refuge, Rare (2 of 3) (Huh…?) ** Armistice, Epic (1 of 4) ** Prospector Mantle, Epic (1 of x) * Kirite Infernal Prime Core: ** Decomposite…? (2 of 2) variations based off of Sector? ** Master Shield of Atlas, Rare (1 of 2) ** Armistice, Epic (1 of x) * Ashar Master Prime Core: ** Armistice, Epic (1 of 1) ** Two Factors, Rare (1 of x) ** Far From Refuge (1 of x) * Necrom Master Prime Core: ** Red Law, Epic (1 of 1) ** Shield of Atlas (1 of x) ** Far From Refuge (1 of x) Outlaw Sloop Tank (Planet-based) # Haven Glee, Epic (9 of 16) Haven Done # Underbrush, Rare (6 of 16) ''' # '''Photoautotrophic, Epic (3 of 16) # Ode to Raba, Legendary (2 of 16) # Ashar Fear, Epic (1 of 2) & Andrew (where are they?) # Phlogiston (1 of x) & Andrew Playthrough #2 # Opus Interlude, Legendary (4 of 3) Sonatus Done # Rondeau, Rare (3 of 5) # Sonatus Harmony, Epic (1 of x) # Kirite Oasis, Epic (1 of 5) Kirite Done # Sandblasted, Rare (4 of 5) # Impact, Legendary (4 of 5) # Sirocco, Epic (1 of 5) # Nosferatu, Legendary (1 of 2) Necrom (1 more) # Necrom Burial, Epic (1 of 2) Outlaw Mech (Planet-based?) # Permafrost, Rare (5 of 6) Tundria Done # Tundria Shiver, Epic (2 of 6) # Aurora, Epic (3 of 6) # Industrial, Legendary (1 of x) # Warning Label, Rare (3 of 12) Vylus Done # Wayfinder, Legendary (3 of 12) # Vylus Ambition, Epic (3 of 12) # Acid Splash, Epic (3 of 12) # Symphonicron, Epic (1 of 1) Sonatus Done # Rondeau, Rare (3 of 2) xx Also from Tank # Doomshade, Epic (1 of 2) Necrom (1 more) # Necrom Burial, Epic (1 of 2) # Nosferatu, Legendary (1 of x) # Ashar Fear, Epic (1 of 1) Ashar Done # Chaotic Combustion, Legendary (1 of x) # Kindling, Epic (1 of x) Wanted Outlaw Medallion (50 Cogs) # The Fast One, Legendary (14 of 18) # To The Metal, Rare (14 of 18) # # Motion Blur (1 of x) Leader? From Wolf,Playthrough #2 (May be relevant to “whose medal” it is, i.e. Most Wanted, or regular Elite?) (Yes. That is exactly the case. Let’s try regular Elite vs. Elite Leader…) vvv Outlaw LEADER Medallion (50 Cogs?) # Motion Blur, Epic (1 of x) Elite Drake Medallion (25 Cogs) # Vanquish, Rare (33-34? of 22) Warden’s Pilgrimage Cup (50 Cogs) # Sonic Boom, Rare (1 of ...) (Yes, these ARE non-shop mods!) # Supercharged, Rare (3 of x) Paradise Cup # Dragster, Rare (4 of 5? (1st race…?)) Phantasm Cup # Apex, Epic (2… of ?) # Celerity, Rare (2… of ?) Finish Coliseum Mission # Champions Grace, Legendary Coliseum Brawl Trophy (25 Cogs) # Gladiator Deluxe, Epic (1 of 1) Coliseum Laserdrome Trophy (50 Cogs) # Beautiful Brawler, Rare (1 of 1) Coliseum Champion Trophy (200 Cogs) # Warrior’s Wardrobe, Epic (2 of 6) # Coliseum Camouflage, Rare (4 of 6) Coliseum Gauntlet Trophy (200 Cogs) # Pugilist, Rare (3 of 3) Foundry of Kings Cup (200 Cogs) # Afterburner, Rare (1 of 1) Anvil of the Forge # Ingenuity, Legendary Bounty Missions (forgot name) # Lancer, Legendary ## A reference to the Lancer of Valor, the group of the first Prospector settlers in the Pleidas who ultimately failed to protect its people from the Wardens. Their legacy continues in the continuing vows of today’s Prospector Vigilantes. # Lancer Badge (250 Cogs) Asides: Outlaw Shop: * Keep in mind of duplicates when checking * Tier 1: ** Crimson Greed ** Drifter ** Marauder ** Frontier ** Safeguard ** Rubble ** Primordial * Tier 2: ** Lucky Cog ** Realm Asunder (Already gotten… from? No, I purchased it) ** Century ** Discovery ** Beyond ** Gadabout ** Starslingin’ ** Good Sport ** Bad Reputation ** Eight Squared ** Superstylin’ * Tier 3: ** Realm Asunder (Dupe) ** Scavenger Fang, Epic ** Chromium Dusk, Epic (Purchased) ** Revelation, Epic ** Born to Hunt, Epic ** Entertainer, Epic ** Epiphany, Epic ** Rodeo, Epic ** Annihilator, Epic ** Tailwind, Epic ** Helping Hand, Epic * Tier 4: ** Eternal Rebel, Epic ** Void Runaway, Epic ** Fortune’s Favor, Legendary ** Gnosis, Epic ** Kit and Kaboodle, Epic ** Contender, Epic ** Part of the Team, Epic (Purchased) * Tier 5: ** High Seas, Legendary ** Electrum Etched, Legendary ** Nova Burst, Legendary ** Ingenuity, Legendary (Anvil of the Forge Reward) ** Lancer, Legendary (Atlas’s Most Wanted Reward) ** Champion’s Grace, Legendary (Crimson Coliseum Reward) ** Memory of Corneria, Legendary (A Star Fox Reunion Reward) Category:Research/Data